In many instances it is desirable to coat a substance on the mucosa of a person's vagina prior to intercourse. The substance may include, for example, a lubricant, a spermicidal preparation, a disinfectant, or combinations thereof. However, other than various conventional means of inserting non-petroleum based lubricants, there are no means disclosed in the prior art where additives currently placed either within the packaging and which become directly exposed to the condom itself are held as a ‘dose’ within the packaging but away from the condom itself. Similarly there are no means of separating the condom completely from the contents of any fluid or powder that may be introduced into the packaging for the purpose of lubricating or treating the condom in any manner. Therefore, in the conventional and existing method, due to the migration action of most silicone and/or water-based lubricants, once the fluid is introduced, in time, the fluid covers all surfaces, including most of the inter-rolled dimensions of the condom. This spreading effect may, among other characteristics, expose the fluid to the continual leaching of proteins from the condom itself and this condition or others may result in the diminishment of the originally conceived reason for the lubricant or additive. What is needed is a means of separating the condom from the fluid until the moment the condom is used and then that means should permit the condom portion exposed to it to be saturated by the fluid prior to the condom being detached and used during intercourse.
Some background art is described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,187 of Brazier which describes a rigid, cylindrical tubular container to dispense rigid male urine collection sleeve, not a flattened closed container openable by pressing upon the side edges corresponding to the major axis of the open end of the container, as noted in the present invention.
Brazier '187 discloses a sheath applicator for directing a steam of urine. Thus the single sheath is open at the distal end and not closed as in a condom. In addition, the tubular casing does not conform to the shape of a condom, has a flexible liner casing which is exposed by side openings to permit adjustment of the flexible liner casing on the penis. Strip 12 therein is designed to expose an adhesive so when the sheath is rolled over the penis, the end of the sheath can be cemented to the base of the penis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,095 of Elenteny has peel away multi-layered gloves which are peeled away one at a time. This arrangement is not suitable for use as a condom, as it lacks the leak proof layers in between the various layers of gloves.
Various devices have been made for releasing a single glove from a vacuum chamber. Wood in U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,405 describes a package for dispensing one or more gloves from a nested plurality of gloves, wherein a pump creates a vacuum to inflate the gloves in an open expanded state.
Wood '405 also discloses a container for sequentially dispensing a single glove from a plurality of gloves placed inside each other, wherein a vacuum holds the plurality of gloves intact in an open position for insertion of a hand therein.
Wood '405 discloses a dispenser for gloves which are stored in a layered condition within a container and a vacuum is applied. Each glove can be removed without disturbing the vacuum. Each glove has the open end pulled around the outside of the container with each succeeding glove layered on top of the preceding one. Adhesive is employed to maintain a seal. To remove a glove the open edge of the glove is pulled away breaking the vacuum surrounding the glove, thus easing the removal of the glove. This is a far different arrangement from the present invention.
Wood in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,354 describes a package dispenser for garments such as one or more gloves or condoms, from a dispenser which is shaped like the garment to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,695,493 of Karr, disclosing an apparatus for alternately donning and removing a single glove within a vacuum chamber, U.S. Pat. No. 4,069,913 of Harrigan for a package for donning a single surgical glove and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,266 of Wight for an apparatus which removes a single glove from a disposable single use package.
Other related patents include U.S. Pat. No. 685,574 of Conboie which shows a hand-shaped case, but this patent is for a less related use in mortuaries. U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,685 to Breulis shows a somewhat bulb-shaped cavity for applying a surgical glove. The cuff of the glove is stretched over the opening of the cavity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,410 to Violette shows a rack for removing gloves that may be wall mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,824 to Smith shows a rubber glove having a tapered wrist shape. U.S. Pat. No. 3,852,826 to Schindler shows a surgical glove which is sterilized using radiation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,445 to Stager shows a glove having a mylar outer coating and a polymer foam inner coating. U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,928 to Joung and U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,266 to Momose show talc free surgical gloves. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,065 to Elenteny shows a single peel-away multi-layer glove. No powder is used between the layers. This glove has a slight taper at the wrist portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,221 of Richardson describes a single glove which is two layers, one inside the other, with the space between them evacuated.
Various devices have been made for packaging condoms. Wood '405 describes a package for a plurality of condoms, wherein the condoms are nested within a tubular package having an open end and a closed end, wherein a pump creates a vacuum to inflate the condoms in an open inflated state. Wood '354, noted above, describes a package for a plurality of condoms which specifically describes a removable layer between each of the condoms, to maintain a sanitary condition for each of the condoms before use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,825 of White for an apparatus and method for compacting condoms in a pleated package and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,176 of Lash for a vacuum formed package for a female condom (See FIG. 16 therein) are among prior art patents related to condom manufacturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,790 of Conway describes a rolled condom which is adhesively adhered to the skin of a male user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,019 of Jones described an annular applicator which functions as a package for a condom.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,575 of Hrisko describes a dispenser for an individual condom, wherein the condom is inflated before each use by blowing air through the dispenser to inflate the condom before donning. However, Hrisko '575 only describes an applicator for single condom, which must be inflated by the user blowing air into the dispenser before each use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,905 of Broad describes a “no hands” application for a condom, wherein a pair of strips is moved to release the condom.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,734 and 6,918,392 both of Kassman disclose a condom detachably attached to a plastic ‘package’ device and show the attached condom in each to be in contact with any fluid or lubricant that had been packaged along with the condom initially. Neither show any means or method of holding the lubricant preparation in a separated reservoir as contemplated by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,652 of Tanttu and U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,211 discloses the means and method of partially perforating a substrate film in such a manner so as to make the film frangible with the application of further manual force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,468 of Gruenbacher, discloses using a frangible and permeable reservoir or ‘cell’ containing any ‘active’ ingredient situated within an impermeable outer covering to deliver a pre-measured amount of the ingredient when the user provides a certain amount of hand pressure to fracture the internal seal is particularly relevant to the present invention. Gruenbacher does not disclose or envision a detachably attached elastic membrane such as a condom to be assembled to the applicator.